ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Furnozilla's Continuity
Furnozilla's Continuity is a collection of alternate universes where Furnozilla's stories take place. Premise The premise of Furnozilla's Continuity is to entertain the reader(s), the tone of the series in this continuity ranges from serious to cringefest comedic. Series Primordial Light Universe * Ultraman Blizzard * Ultraman Zora * Ultraman Caster * Ultraman Jade * Ultraman Kee * Ultraman Golgo: Chronicle of Redemption Dark Spark War Universe * Ultraman Ginga Reboot Light Spark War Universe * Ultraman Lugiel Vectoreum Corruption Universe * TBA Obscure Encounters Universe * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Crystal Awakening Universe * Ultraman R/B Reboot * Ultra S/Z Delaxion Crisis Universe * Ultraman Justice Lapis Sun Universe * Ultraman Silver Blaze of Glory Universe * Ultraman Phoenix Neo Frontier Space Universe * Ultrawoman Selene Pachiverse * None Timeline Primordial Light Universe Beginning of Time The universe is born billions of years ago, alongside the rest of the multiverse. At this point in time "normal" life doe not exist, instead a few beings that are by today's standards considered "gods" exist, though there are very few of them. A being born during the creation of the universe travels across other universes in search of life, having found nothing it returns to its home universe only to find it is still nothing more than a mass of primordial space dust. Soon however it encounters another life form, a violent mass of dark gas that attacks it. The two primordial entities duel until one comes out victorious, unknown to it, their duel caused several spacial distortions that for the time being would not affect the universe. (Code DX: The Beginning) 252 Million Years Ago A great battle occurs in the Milky Way Galaxy, starting from Planet Cashion and ending in Earth, the battle lasted a short period of time but caused great destruction all across the galaxy. The battle comes to a halt on Earth where the infamous Great Permian Extinction occurs from the force of the combatants. Those who caused this event seem to have been forgotten by time as nobody can properly identify who exactly were the combatants. 7.5 Million Years Ago In the highly advanced Planet Rayblood, the inhabitants managed to develop incredible psychic abilities, far greater than the average telepathy or telekinesis, even being able to control the weak minded to some extent. One of the inhabitants however excelled in using his psychic powers, being able to control other beings almost completely even if they were sentient. Repeated use of his psychic abilities however led to his mental state deteriorating, eventually he began to think he was some messiah and tried starting his own cult that would protect anyone who followed it from some alleged "Judgement Day". Thinking he was merely a crazy person, nobody followed him. The alien soon gathered an army of space monsters that attacked his home world, slaughtering everyone is sight under his command. The alien then took on the name "Alien Rayblood", a name that used to refer to his entire species, that had now gone extinct thanks to him. 270.000 Years Ago Planet Ultra's sun dies with the planet's inhabitants only surviving thanks to their advanced technology. Eventually, the planet's greatest minds invented an artificial sun dubbed the "Plasma Spark" only to their surprise it transformed some of the workers constructing it into silver giants with incredible powers. The planet's ruler decides that all of the planet's inhabitants should be blessed with this power and they are all eventually transformed into the "Ultras". Light from the Plasma Spark affected even the neighbouring planet of L77. 250.000 Years Ago A powerful giant monster had destroyed most of a galaxy in a blind rage and was heading towards Planet Shadow, only to be stopped in its tracks by Code DX. It easily overpowered the monster only to find out that its divine power was causing more destruction than its foe, at that point it decided to transform into a weaker form, comprehensible to the minds of mortals such as the Alien Shadow. In its weakened form it still managed to overpower and defeat its foe, eventually killing it. The Alien Shadow praised Code DX, thinking of it as a god as they based their entire culture around it. (Code DX: Attack on Planet Shadow) 150.000 Years Ago Planet Doot of Nebula X89 was under attack by a massive army of seemingly undefeatable monsters that threatened to destroy all life in their way. When all hope seemed lost, the entire army was instantly obliterated by a feminine giant. The giant was dubbed "The Goddess" by the locals and she gifted them an enchanted relic with her power, capable of protecting the planet from any threat but only if it was used by ones with pure intentions. 50.000 Years Ago A portal from Hell collapses on itself, leading to all those travelling through it to be destroyed, all except for one. The prince of Hell, Juda, had his physical form destroyed by the collapsing and was transformed into a mindless spacial distortion. Several Ultras appeared to defeat Juda, amongst them Ultraman Ken. None of the Ultras could hurt Juda however Ken did not give up, gathering enough energy to weaken and Juda himself and destroy his form of a Spacial Distortion, defeating the demon. 35.000 Years Ago Alien Rayblood arrives on Planet Kushia and tells his tale to the locals, only twisted to make them think of him as a messiah. The Kushia people worship Reyblood as a god and he uses their advanced technology in union with his monster-controlling abilities to create a powerful weapon that could also function as a storage unit for souls, the Giga Battle Nizer alongside a variant of it that focused more in combat rather than monster control, the Giga Finalizer. 31.000 Years Ago Ruler of the Dark Planet, Jackal, is alerted by the planet's head scientist that their sun has only a thousand years of life before it explodes. Through the next one thousand years, the royal scientists try to find ways to prevent the destruction to no avail. Due to their religious beliefs, the Alien Jackal refuse to leave their home world, believing that they will find peace once they die alongside it. 30.000 Years Ago Jackal learns of the Land of Light and how they dealt with the death of their star, he meets Ultraman King privately on a nearby moon so he can obtain the knowledge on how to create his own Plasma Spark. However, having seen all the vile acts the Alien Jackal had caused in the past, King explains that it is best his race goes extinct, as that is the only peaceful way for them to meet their end. King instructs Jackal to change his people to be less like brutal savages and more civilised. Not only was Jackal deeply offended by King's harsh, albeit honest words, the king also believed that their race had no time left to change their ways. King believes that the reason the Ultras survived and the Jackal will not is because the Ultras managed to put away their differences and work together in a time of crisis, something the Jackal aliens cannot do. In a fit of rage, Jackal attacks King and the two begin to duel. Equally matched, the two beings continue their struggle while flying through the cosmos, eventually coming close to the Dark Planet's solar system. The two unleash their most powerful attacks on one another, however neither are capable of overpowering the other and their clash ends in a draw. Unknowingly, their duel had damaged the Dark Planet's star, causing it to die prematurely. The two hopelessly stared as the black hole that formed from it began to swallow nearby moons. Feeling guilty for this, King uses his remaining power to seal Jackal within the black hole, stripping it of its defining properties and transforming it into a small black void in the midst of space, having no "abilities", the former black hole could no longer grow and thus Jposed no danger to the rest of the solar system. However, the damage had been dealt. The sun of Dark Planet died, leaving all of its inhabitants to die with one exception, one being in the planet had embraced the darkness and managed to empower itself, before taking on the title of "Alien Empera" and teaming up with several alien warlords, forming an army of monsters to take over the universe with. Alien Empera had heard of the Land of Light, a world that had faced the same crisis as his home world but had survived it, fueled by envy he wished to take over the Land of Light and managed to achieve his goal. Eventually however, the Ultras fought back. Empera faced Ultraman Ken and was surprised by his great power, which was nearly as great as his. Eventually, Empera and his army were forced into leaving the Land of Light and Ken was given a promotion thanks to all the heroic acts he had achieved in the past, with this one being his greatest. (Great Ultra War) Another Ultra that had fought in the Great Ultra War was filled with envy upon seeing Ken be promoted instead of him, thus he tried tapping into the power of the Plasma Spark, only for it to harm him. He was soon banished from the Land of Light for his actions. 25.000 Years Ago Alien Rayblood passes away in Planet Kushia. During his final moments, his body dissolves into energy that spread across the universe, lending incredible monster-controlling powers similar to his own to whichever being came into contact with his energy, naming his "successors" the Reionics. The Giga Finalizer was left behind in Planet Kushia while Reyblood's spirit took the Giga Battle Nizer with it. 20.000 Years Ago The Ultra that had been banished from the Land of Light following the Great Ultra War, Belial was visited by the spirit of Reyblood who offered him great power before merging with the Ultra and lending him Reionics powers and the Giga Battle Nizer. With his newfound power, Belial revived 100 of the monsters from Empera's army and assaulted the Land of Light, Ken tried to stop him but was overpowered, only for King to intercept and banish Belial to a prison designed just for him he created near the Land of Light. King then preceded to seal the Giga Battle Nizer within the Valley of Flames where he placed an EX Zetton to guard it. (Belial Revolt) Soon after, King isolates himself on Planet King, blaming himself for the Great Ultra War and Belial Revolt as he could have very well saved the Jackal but refused to do so out of spite. * Ultraman Story (First half) * Zoffy: Start of a Hero * Ultraman Noa: Battle of Dream * Ultraman Tiga (Episode 49) * Ultra Q * Ultra Strategy: The Special Corp Mobilized * Ultraman (Series) * Ultraseven (Series) * Heisei Ultraseven * The Return of Ultraman * Ultraman Ace (Series) * Ultraman Taro (Series) * Ultraman Leo (Series) * Ultaman: The Adventure Begins * Ultraman 80 (Series) * Ultraman Story (Latter half) * Battle with U-Killersaurus * Tale of the Forgotten Knight (Flashback) * Hikari Saga 1 * Ultraman Mebius (First half) * Hikari Saga 2 * Hikari Saga 3 * Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers * Ultraman Mebius (Latter half) * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie * Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero * Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar * Ultraman Saga (Parts of the story) * Ultra Zero Fight Season 1 * Ultra Zero Fight Season 2 * Ultra Fight Orb * Ultraman Max (Series) * Ultraman Neos (Series) * Omega Armageddon and Crisis Impact * Ultraman Geed (Series) * Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! * Return of the Chaos Header (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Blizzard ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 ** Episode 14 ** Episode 15 * Ultraman Geed Side Story: Remnants of the Nightmare * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: TBA * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness (Most of the story) * The Rebirth Effect * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle (Doesn't take place in this universe, this is merely the point Ultras native to this universe appear in the story) * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Ultra Hero Taisen 2 (Doesn't take place in this universe, this is merely the point Ultras native to this universe appear in the story) * Into Ultra Space * Ruins of Gyeron * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction (Parts of the story) * Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Zora * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (Doesn't take place in this universe, this is merely the point Ultras native to this universe appear in the story) Dark Spark War Universe The events that occur in this universe are very similar to the ones in the Primordial Light Universe with a few key exceptions. Most events regarding higher beings did not occur, for example the Great Permian Extinction still occured but not because of a battle between greater beings. The Planet Doot incident however did occur, though strangely the horde of monsters was wiped out by "The Goddess" before they could even reach Planet Doot, almost as if the deity knew that this would happen. During the Great Ultra War, Ultraman Belial is killed in action and thought of as a hero by future generations. (Alternate Great Ultra War) 30.000 Years Ago A close friend of Belial, Ultraman Victory is greatly saddened by his ally's death, blaming himself for his death. Victory leaves the Land of Light, isolating himself in Planet Earth. On Earth, Victory helps accelerate the evolution of a certain group of beings known as humans, helping them build a society comparable to that others of their species would build over 30.000 years later. 15.000 Years Ago Victory is gravely injured in a battle with a powerful alien creature but manages to defeat and drive it off. Wishing to fight again, he creates the Victory Lancer and gives it to the humans he once helped, the Victorians. He seals himself within the Lancer to heal, only exiting it to help the Victorians against monster or alien attacks. Later the Victorians argued over the possession of the Victory Lancer, triggering a civil war that made a kaiju named Shepherdon rampage. Ultraman Victory managed to stop him in the nick of time and calmed him. One side of the conflict believed they should use their powers to bring peace to the world, the other side believed this would only lead to a misuse of their powers. The defeated side was stripped of the Victory Lancer and sealed away in another dimension. Memories of this event were erased from the records and minds of all saved Shepardon who lived through the event. Having caused great destruction to the Earth's environment through their fighting, the Victorians hid beneath the Earth, creating new cities. 1800 AD A conflict between the Ultras and several alien races causes a large war to break out in the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy. Ultras are called from other universes to provide assistance. The battle is suddenly interrupted by a dark giant that transforms all of the combatants into living dolls, dubbed "Spark Dolls", before vanishing. Several of the Spark Dolls arrive on Earth. (Dark Spark War) 1965 - 2013 AD The Ultras never visited the Earth in the years from 1965 to 2013, as no monster attacks occured and aliens invasions were stopped before they could even reach the planet. As such, several Ultras such as Mebius, Zero or Leo didn't have as much of a status in the Ultras' society and were only considered normal warriors. 2013 AD The dark giant from the past sends out missionaries to awaken the Spark Dolls of monsters to cause destruction on Earth, all of the monsters are eventually defeated by a giant of light, later revealed to be closely related to the dark giant. The two beings soon meet once more and clash, their relation is finally revealed and the light giant defeats his dark counterpart, causing all Spark Dolls to revert to their original forms. (Ultraman Ginga) Following these events, Japan's government creates the UPG, an organisation that would deal with any possible monster attacks while Ginga is away. 2014 AD Alien Chibu Exceller arrives on Earth, wishing to exploit the ancient supply of Victorium crystals Victory left millenia ago so he can revive the giant of darkness, Dark Lugiel. Before his attack on Earth begins, he manages to copy Dark Lugiel's powers to transforms caputed creatures from across the universe into Spark Dolls for his own use. Victory awakens and chooses a young Victorian, Shou. Together they begin to combat Exceller's forces before Ginga returns to Earth, bonding with his first host, Hikaru, once more. Ginga and Victory after overcoming their differences manage to defeat Exceller's forces, eventually even defeating the revived Dark Lugiel, now known as Vict Lugiel. (Ultraman Ginga S) A powerful demon, Etelgar escapes from Hell's Land of Demons and appears on Planet Zandt, causing great destruction and kidnapping one of its residents, Arena. Together, the duo kidnap several Ultras that were involved in the Dark Spark War. Eventually, he set his sights on Ginga and Victory, wishing to capture them. However, thanks to the assistance of Ultraman Zero, the Ultras Etelgar had captured were freed. Etelgar created imitations of foes the Ultras had faced in the past only for them all to be defeated before he too fell after a showdown with Ultraman Ginga Victory. (Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!) 2015 AD Wishing to revive the Demon Emperor Juda, Yapool attacks the Victorian Kingdom in hopes of using the Victorium Core's energy. Meanwhile, he sends one of his choju, Victory Killer to capture Ginga and hold him hostage. In order to assist Victory and Ginga, alternate versions of Ultraman Hikari, Ace, Leo and Astra arrive from the Primordial Light Universe. The alternate Hikari lends Victory the Knight Timbre, allowing him to tap into his power and obtain a new form. The Ultras combat Yapool's forces and eventually defeat him, but not before he can revive Juda. The newly revived Juda, now known as Juda Spectre, creates Super Grand King Spectre to defeat the Ultras, managing to overpower even the likes of Ultraman Ginga Victory. Victory manages to weaken and eventually defeat Juda, weakening Super Grand King Spectre in the process and allowing the other Ultras to defeat him. (Ultra Fight Victory) 2017 AD The alternate Ultraman Zero that had once assisted Ginga and Victory appears once more, warning the duo of a space witch hunting down Ultras across the multiverse. Not long after Zero leaves their universe, a cyborg monster attacks. The two Ultras attempt to defeat the monster only to be overpowered and transformed into crystal statues alongside their hosts. Following that, the monster and the statues are teleported away. (Pre-Ultraman Orb Movie) 2018 AD TBA (Ultraman Ginga: The End of the Beginning) Light Spark War Universe * Light Spark War * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: Origin * Ultraman Lugiel ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 * Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: The Shiny Menace * Ultraman Zora (Parts of the story) * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (Doesn't take place in this universe, this is merely the point Ultras native to this universe appear in the story) Vectoreum Corruption Universe * TBA Obscure Encounters Universe * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 ** Episode 14 ** Episode 15 ** Episode 16 ** Episode 17 ** Episode 18 ** Episode 19 ** Episode 20 * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman The Movie: The Phantom Menace * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman ** Episode 21 ** Episode 22 ** Episode 23 ** Episode 24 ** Episode 25 * Parody Hero Taisen / Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off (Doesn't take place in this universe, this is merely the point Ultras native to this universe appear in the story) Crystal Awakening Universe * Ultraman R/B Reboot * Ultra S/Z Delaxion Crisis Universe * Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact * Ultraman Cosmos (Series) * Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet * Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle * Ultraman Cosmos and Tiga: Challenge of the Restless (Parts of the story) * Return of the Chaos Header (Most of the story) * Ultraman Justice Lapis Sun Universe * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype * Ultraman Silver Blaze of Glory Universe * Ultraman Phoenix Neo Frontier Space Universe * Ultraman Tiga Side Story: Revival of the Ancient Giant * Ultraman Tiga (Episodes 1-48,50-52) * Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey * Ultraman Dyna (Episodes 1-47) * Ultraman Tiga and Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light * Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro * Ultraman Dyna (Episodes 48-51) * Ultraman Cosmos and Tiga: Challenge of the Restless (Most of the story) * Ultraman Saga (Most of the story) * Ultrawoman Selene Pachiverse * Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire (Most of the story) Terms There are several differences between Furnozilla's Continuity and the main canon series, here is a list of them. Shared * [[Super Ultras (Furnozilla's Continuity)|'Super Ultras']] : TBA * Empowered Elements : TBA * Natural Ultra Armour : Similarly to other universes, Color Timers, Beam Lamps and other similar organs are natural. Primordial Light Universe * Colony Worlds : The Ultras have colonized several planets through peaceful means. Vectoreum Corruption Universe * Ultras' don't exist. There is only one Ultra, Victory, who later became Vector. Obscure Encounters Universe * Colony Worlds : The Ultras have colonized several planets through peaceful means. Delaxion Crisis Universe * The "Split Legend Theory" is correct. Pachiverse * PachiPolice : The intergalactic police is a large group of Pachimon, functioning similarly to the Space Garrison. Nearby Continuities Furnozilla's Continuity is confirmed to take place near other continuities due to crossovers: * Kit's Continuity * Legacy of Ultra Continuity * Emgaltan's Continuity * Excerlics Continuity * Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra Continuity * Parody Magniverse * Ultraman Renius Continuity * BigD2003's Continuity Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity